Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7}{10r} - \dfrac{-6}{10r}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7 - (-6)}{10r}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-1}{10r}$